buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanya Kisaragi
|image = Zanya full.png |gender = Male |jpname = 如月斬夜 |kana = |age = 12 |affiliation = Aibo Academy Balle du Soleil Buddy Police (Formerly) |world = Katana World |buddy = Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage Tsukikage,Kuroyasha Mode Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage Soarspeed Moonglow, Tsukikage (Meiru Amagasa Short Story) |relations = Akatsuki Kisaragi (younger brother) Commissioner Kisaragi (father) |friends = Gao Mikado Baku Omori Kuguru Uki Kiri Hyoryu Tetsuya Kurodake Paruko Nanana Kazane Fujimiya |names = Big Z }} '"Zanya Kisaragi"' (如月斬夜 ''Kisaragi Zanya) is one of the main characters featured in the anime series 'Future Card Buddyfight'. His buddy is Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage from Katana World. He is also said to be the best fighter in his grade. He is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in Japanese, by Shawn Seward (Seasons 1 and 2) and Kas Nixon (Season 4 onwards) in English. He became a new member of Balle du Soleil alongside his brother, Akatsuki Kisaragi. Appearance Zanya mainly wears a white military-like uniform consisting of a white jacket with purple highlights, purple lapels, a golden-yellow epaulette hanging from his right lapel, white pants and white shoes He also has a red and white medallion poking out of the chest pocket on his jacket, later switched out with one baring the Buddy Police insignia. He has long, dark blue hair kept in a ponytail with his bangs sticking out left and right. It is revealed in Episode 12: Power vs. Ninja Arts! A Fierce Competition! that the right lens of his glasses has a scope in it. When he was younger, he wore a ninja costume exactly like the one Akatsuki currently wears. It is unknown if it is the same one he wore as boy. Personality Zanya is shown to be very caring for his brother and places a deep trust in his Buddy Tsukikage. When Buddyfighting, he is very confident and always tries to stay one step ahead of his opponents, tricking them to playing into his multiple traps; a key strategy that many Katana World players generally follow. He often conducts research of his opponent's tactics before the match starts, devising multiple strategies such as keeping Genma's deck after finding it to study it then using Bandit Ninja, Goemon specifically to prevent Duel Sieger from being called. He is often shocked when a plan does not follow through with his expectations. He strongly respects Genma Todoroki as a rival and wishes to defeat him and his pride was severely hurt when Genma easily outsmarted him and brutally defeated him right after he thought he had won. Zanya prefers to solve problems on his own, as he was quick to distrust Gao and his claims about helping to find Genma and rarely joins the parties at Gao's house. When he does show up, however, normally he arrives to make a short visit or to take Akatsuki away. However he can be more willing to work with and rely on others when they gain his trust, as seen when he joined Balle du Soleil after Gao saved Tsukikage from Disaster and tested Tetsuya's worth as a team mate and accepted him despite Tetsuya losing the fight. He suffers from severe gynophobia, which is strong enough for him to continuously misplay and lose his focus when fighting against a girl, after which he faints for a while. It is because of this that he suffered a blowout loss to Suzuha Amanosuzu during the Gaen Cup tournament. During season 2 H episode 6, Akatsuki gave his brother helpful advice to get over his fear of girls. In episode 8 of season 2, Zanya is able to calmly duel and win against a female opponent, Kuguru Uki, by turning his visor opaque, effectively blindfolding himself. In episode 15 of season 2, it was revealed that his fear of girls is caused because girls are chatterboxes, which he hates. He further shows his hatred for chatterboxes when he complained to his younger brother for mistaking the First Omni Lord for ridiculous things and Byakuya for talking too much. Biography Season 1 Zanya is introduced as one of the participants of the ABC Cup, and the best fighter of 6th grade at Aibo Academy. Zanya was aiming to get a rematch against the Seifukai leader Genma Todoroki who had beaten him last year, but to his disappointment, Genma is absent. He easily defeats Totsuo Doai and finds out that Magoroku Shido has Genma's deck, so he requests Tsukikage to investigate. He retrieves Genma's deck from Magoroku's office but keeps it to study it and figure out counters to ensure his victory against Genma. During the second round his opponent is Jin Magatsu, but he is unable to focus because Akatsuki is missing, however he still manages to win. His opponent on the final is Gao Mikado who claims that he wants to help Zanya find Genma, but he distrusts Gao and warns him that he will win the fight in 2 turns. His prediction is wrong however, but just before he wins Genma appears, proving that Gao was telling the truth. Genma is allowed to join the tournament and fight Zanya, Magoroku, and Gao. After Genma beats Magoroku easily, Zanya finally gets his rematch, during which he planned to stop Genma from calling Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger by destroying his Gauge, but that fails and Zanya is pushed to a corner. He manages to make a comeback and defeat Sieger, but just when he thinks he won, Genma reveals that Sieger has a more powerful form and is brutally beaten by it while being knocked unconscious. Zanya later joins the mission to rescue Kiri Hyoryu from Sengoku Academy and participates in the 5 vs 5 match. His first opponent is Shusui Kanahebi, a member of a Ninja clan that his father arrested, much to Zanya's disappointment due to his admiration for ninjas. During the fight he declares that he won't use Secret Sword, Lethal Formation but still manages to win. His second opponent is Shosetsu Kirisame, having watched Shosetsu's previous fight he figures out that he relies on Items so he plans to beat him with Secret Sword, Shooting Star. However, he failed to calculate that Shosetsu's Buddy, Immortal Sword, Durandal can't be destroyed which costs him the fight. When a criminal calling himself "Grim Reaper" starts stealing Buddy monsters he decides to capture him. He finds the criminal and almost beats him, but Grim Reaper tricks him into wasting his Secret Sword, Star Crusher with the wrong spell, allowing him to use his Gleipnir to call Demon Wolf, Fenrir and win. Grim Reaper proceeds to steal Tsukikage. He finds out to his horror that Tsukikage is under Disaster's control and watches Gao rescue him. When Gao is invited to the Gaen Cup, Zanya volunteers to join his team as a gratitude for having saved Tsukikage and to get revenge on Disaster. Tetsuya Kurodake asks to join the team but Zanya rejects him claiming that he's too weak, so Tetsuya challenges him to a fight. Zanya quickly sets his new Super Lethal Formation which everyone predicts has "Star Crusher" set to seal Tetsuya's spells. Tetsuya figures out that's wrong and uses spells to almost win, but the set card was Secret Sword, Comet which gives Zanya the win. However Zanya reveals that his real objective was to test Tetsuya's judgement over Lethal Formation and welcomes him to the team. When the tournament begins Zanya confidently takes the first fight, only to find out that his opponent is a girl. Unable to deal with his fear of girls, he misplays badly and faints after losing. When the fighter calling himself " Purgatory Knight" appears, Zanya suspects that its actually Tasuku, and is horrified when he finds out he was right. Tension on his team rises and nearly costs them the second round against Darkness Masterminds, but with Tetsuya's encouragement he regains his confidence and effortlessly defeats Magoroku Shido. His opponent for the final match is Rouga Aragami. Before the fight his father reveals his suspicion that Rouga might be the criminal "Wolf" and orders him to find out if that's true. Zanya vows to defeat Rouga so Gao doesn't have to face Tasuku and for justice's sake, but Rouga challenges his "justice" by revealing some of his harsh childhood. He manages to reduce Rouga's life to 3 while he has 11 Life and his Lethal Formation is prepared, basically guaranteeing his victory. However Rouga is able to reduce his Gauge so he can't cast his Secret Sword and beats him with a One Turn Kill. Despite losing, he convinced Rouga to confront Kyoya Gaen and lies to his father, claiming that Rouga is not "Wolf". With Gao's victory over Tasuku, Zanya along with the rest of Balle du Soleil are declared the winners of the Gaen Cup. Zanya, together with all of Gao's friends, encourage Gao before his fight with Kyoya Gaen and celebrates when Gao wins and Disaster's plans are stopped. Season 2 One day, Zanya, Tsukikage, and Akatsuki are meditating as usual, until Akatsuki interrupts with the news of a strange monster appearing. Relationships Gallery For a full gallery of Zanya Kisaragi, see Zanya Kisaragi/Gallery. For GIFs of Zanya Kisaragi, see Zanya Kisaragi/GIFs. Trivia * In episode 33, it is hinted that Zanya has a poster of Legendary Brave, Tasuku on a wall in his bedroom. * He is 160 cm tall, said in Animage 8/14. *A running gag through the series is that when he is freaked out by a girl, his glasses often break, but then are undamaged a few seconds later. Buddyfight Records Category:Katana World User Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Balle du soleil Category:Buddy Police Category:Anime Characters